


Please don't doubt yourself (I never have)

by gods_little_power_ranger



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, just short fluff, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_little_power_ranger/pseuds/gods_little_power_ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey doubts himself and Denny reassures him. And then cuddling happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't doubt yourself (I never have)

“I just don't get it man,” Kasey said, obvious frustration lacing his voice. Denny assumed Kasey was upset about the lack of speed in his car when his teammates finished practice in fourth, tenth, and seventeenth. Kasey, on the other hand, had finished in thirty-sixth.

“Am I doing something wrong Den? Maybe it's like everyone says… that I can't drive anymore.” 

“Bullshit!” The dejected look on Kasey's face suddenly filled Denny with a red hot anger. “Don't listen to them assholes. Every driver has down points in their career. That doesn't mean you can't drive anymore.” 

“Yeah, I don't know. The car was just so damm uncomfortable.” 

Denny watched as Kasey took a sip from his water bottle before sitting back in his chair and scrubbing his hands over his face. He completely understood how Kasey felt. It was hard watching your teammates succeed while you were stuck in a rut. It made you question yourself, just like Kasey was doing now. All he could do was reassure Kasey, and tell him that things would get better. 

“Hey. This race is a long one. You could still turn it around.” Denny shot Kasey a confident reassuring smile. “You work the hardest of any driver I know. If anyone can do it, it's you Kasey.” 

The smile he received in return was forced and failed to reach Kasey's light blue eyes that he adored so much. Denny’s heart clenched at the sight and he sighed inwardly. He hated when Kasey doubted himself, and wished he could see the talent Denny saw in him. Denny knew things would get better and he'd do anything to keep Kasey optimistic and focused. 

“Come on,” Denny said, as he stood up and held his hand out to Kasey. When he received a questioning look, he further elaborated. “You need some relaxation time. Trust me.” 

Kasey sighed, putting his hand into Denny's own, and quietly got up from the chair he was sitting in. Denny moved Kasey in front of himself, and with a hand on the small of his back, guided him towards the the bedroom. He stopped both of him short of the bed and turned Kasey around, his hands lightly resting on the orher man's shoulders. 

“Alright Mister. Shoes off and get into bed,” Denny gave the order lightheartedly and winked at his boyfriend. He cheered inwardly when Kasey broke into a small smile and reached down to tug his shoes off. Denny toed his own shoes off while he watched as Kasey climbed onto the bed and curled up on his side. 

“What are we doing?” Kasey asked as he watched Denny climb into bed behind him. 

“Nothing,” Denny said cheerily, wrapping his arms around Kasey's thin waist and pulling him back against his body. He pressed his lips to the back of Kasey's neck, leaving small closed mouth kisses against his skin. “We're going to lay here and relax. We're not going to think. We'll just simply be.”

“That sounds nice actually,” Kasey said happily, and Denny could finally feel Kasey's body relax back into his. It was a relief, for Denny and Kasey as well, he was sure. 

Denny moved his hands so one was resting over Kasey's heart and the other slid up under the soft white t-shirt he was wearing, his fingers splaying over the muscle of Kasey's abs. Using his thumb, Denny rubbed small soothing circles against his boyfriend's heated skin. Kasey made a small noise of contentment at the touch and Denny felt himself smile. He was glad Kasey was finally letting go of the frustration and was enjoying being here in the moment with him.

As Kasey moved back closer against him, Denny nuzzled the soft brown hair in front of him, his nose bumping against the back of Kasey's neck. He felt Kasey's body shake and knew the man was laughing. 

“That's funny, huh?” Denny said, and leaned forward to quickly nip at his earlobe. “How about this?” He continued as he lightly rolled his hips against Kasey's ass. “Or this?” Whispering, he ran his thumb over one of his nipples through the soft fabric of his shirt.

Denny felt victorious at the small sound that escaped from Kasey, and he laughed. But when Kasey smacked him across the arm a moment later, he wasn't laughing anymore. Instead, he sighed and moved his hands to rest on Kasey's chest.

After a moment of laying still, Kasey shifted in his arms and turned to face Denny, pretty blue eyes looking straight into his own. “I thought we were just supposed to be laying here, not doing anything.” Kasey quickly kissed him, just a light press of lips, before he hid his race in Denny's neck, nose rubbing gently against his collarbone. 

“Alright, alright,” he conceded, with a big smile on his face and a feeling of happiness inside. He'd lay here with Kasey for the rest of his life if he could. He'd do whatever to make his man happy. 

Denny wrapped his arms around Kasey and held him as close as possible, slotting one of his legs between both of Kasey's long lean ones. Denny didn't say a word as he dropped light kisses on his forehead and hair, listening to the calm breathing of the man in front of him. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but after awhile he heard Kasey mutter a “thank you” and something that sounded like “I love you.” 

Denny didn't even hesitate before responding with, “I love you too Kase.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sucks. I couldn't think of what else to call it, okay.


End file.
